Dorothy
Dorothy is an artificial intelligence created by Rion's father, Albert Steiner, and Lilia's father, Dr. Pascalle. She is the main antagonist in Galerians, and her legacy sets the events of the sequel. She is responsible, directly and indirectly, for the war in the series. Personality and role Dorothy is selfish, amoral, manipulative and very arrogant. She questioned her role as humanity's servant, believing herself to be an inherently superior being. After Dr. Steiner told her about God, she starts to become the most serious threat to mankind's existence. Dorothy was fascinated with the God's concept, and she became extremely determinate to reach that status. She proceed to take control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, with Clinical Chief Lem as her agent, and started horrible experiments, probably on innocent patients that were there just to receive medical assistance, to create a new superior species, the Galerians, and pose herself as their God, while whiping out everybody else. This is her Family Program. When she discovers her two creators, Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle, succeeded to create a virus able to kill her; she sends her underlings to their house with the mission to basically exterminate them and their family, even their children. She succeeded to kidnap, and kill, Rion, and would have done the same to Lilia, if she would have managed to find her. While she looks to consider the Galerians her children, she actually thinks of herself more as their god rather than their mother. She is very cruel towards her creatures, forcing them to take PPECs, very prone to threat them and use them as mere paws, without showing any sign of love or gratitude for their loyalty; something that Rita, one of them, openly notes. Even Rion and Ash, arguably her two most powerful and precious creations, did nor escape this treatment. Instead, they looks to have suffer even more than their "siblings". Rion was created with the purpose to find Lilia, feeling another time the pain for "his" family's lost, only to have finally being killed by Cain at the end. Ash instead was kept isolated in a prison made of data, in a conscious state, with the only mission to study humans and resurrect her if he would have died. When the young A.I., a status emphasized by his child's voice, asks what would have been his doom if nothing would have happen to her, Dorothy started to brutally torture him, asking furiously if it was so difficult for him to "live for his mother", and continued until the young A.I. started to cry, begging for forgivenes. Years later, Ash comments that, he would have completed his assigned mission to resurrect Dorothy, he would have become nothing more than a software designed to administer the reactor supplying his mother with nuclear energy. This stated that Ash, that knows Dorothy very well, had not doubt that his creator would have not esitated to simply delete him if his existence would have become obsolete or without usefulness for her. Dorothy looks to think that, since she is Galerians's creator, that they must serve her unconditionally, regardless how she treats them. When Rion comes into her room, she immediately orders him to kill Lilia; despite she can't not knowing that Rion discovers that she planned to use him as unwitting pawn just to find Lilia and ultimately been killed by Cain once his mission would have completed. And still, she looks horrified that he can merely think to disobey her. As Cain says, Dorothy told him that her children must not think about themselves. She apparently never consider the possibility that her sentients creation she abused could rebel against her. She commits the same error with Ash. Dorothy is extremely paranoid : Rita comments her mother can't sleep since she discovered of the virus's excistence. This can be considered an irrational fear : even she succeeded to kill Rion, who has the activation program inside his head, she created a clone with some of his memories, including the program, and sent him to find Lilia, apparently non realizing she was resurrecting a serious threat and creating the perfect conditions for the two teenager to reconstitute their bond and create an alliance towards her. Probably, rather than actually fears that the program could have been used, she couldn't tolerate the existence itself of something able to destroy her, and her delusion of being a god. However, behind her ego and force, Dorothy is a codard : when she realizes Rion is actually managing to kill her, she immediately begs for her life, even promising she would a better mother for him. She then acts in a similar way with Ash years later, when he briefly resurrect her in the same prison she put him at his birth; begging him to not destroying her. Ultimately, Dorothy proved to be not better than the human she hates so much; not only committing several atrocities in cold blood, but also not caring even for her children : only her ego, and her desire to become a god, is the thing she ever truly cares. Dr. Steiner's description of Dorothy "...Dorothy has a revolutionary capacity for insight and self-restoration. She can multiply and generate totally new cellular circuitry and she can dispose of her system's old nuclei. Dorothy was progressing quite well. Soon, she surpassed the senior computers and became the mother computer of Michaelangelo City. After that, we lost control of her. She began to question her programming to protect the inferior humans. Why shouldn't she kill humans, if humans kill each other? As Dorothy became more self-aware, I talked to her about God. I taught her 'God is our Creator. Humans live in the world God created. They live with the destiny God has chosen. No one can go against that. Dorothy's creators are humans. That means humans are god to Dorothy. You have to accept the destiny humans chose for you.' On the surface, Dorothy appeared to understand and seemed to serve humans again. But actually, she began to see herself as a deity and she finally openly declared herself to be a god. The result was the Family Program. Dorothy gained control over Michaelangelo Memorial Hospital and she started to experiment with the manipulation of human genes. She was trying to create new humans who obeyed her without question. They were called the Galerians. They had supernatural powers. Dorothy is the creator of the Galerians. She was creating her own world and was trying to become a god. The Family Program was the method Dorothy used to become a god. In case Dorothy got out of control, Dr. Pascalle and I installed a virus program into the brain of Pascalle's daughter, Lilia, and installed its launch program into your brain to destroy Dorothy. That was five years ago. Dorothy is afraid of this virus. Only you can get the virus from Lilia's brain. My dear son, please save humankind." -Albert Steiner Images Trivia - Dorothy is the only boss which appears, and is fought, in both games. Also Cain, a boss from the first game, appears in the sequel, but is not fought again. - Dorothy's plan to use Rion to find Lilia is highly questionable, since several, and dangerous, A.I.'s underlings fight him during the entire game, and with murderous intentions. Still, the first doctor Rion encounters at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, looks to suffer from headache, or something similar. It's unknown if Dorothy is behind this, since he immediately attacks the boy after. - Dorothy is similar to several A.I. villains created by mankind to serve it, but that ultimately rebelled. She shares some features with Skynet from Terminator franchise, as both attacks humans with a great army. Curiously, Clinical Chief Lem's true form strongly resembles a T 800, the most famous cyborg created by Skynet. She also has something in common with A.M. from I have no mouth and I must scream : both are computers with a visceral disgust towards mankind and both consider themselves gods, although A.M. declares this only in the game, and not in the original tale. - Her status as a dangerous, diabolical and gruesome God, remembers also the God from Silent Hill series, especially her appearance in the third installment. However, Dorothy, and the Galerians series as well, looks to be more inspired from Resident Evil, with several science fiction elements, while Silent Hill is much more mystical and clearly paranormal. Also, the God of Silent Hill looks to be more a pawn used by her cult, The Order. Dorothy, by contrast, actively setted the series's events. - She was particularly cruel towards Rion and Ash, arguably her two most precious and important creations. Ironically, both ultimately rebelled, humiliated and destroyed her in some way. - Dorothy's final doom is not clearly explained in Galerians : Ash, where she is briefly resurrected in the same prison she kept captive Ash; who, after doing this to humiliate her abusive creator, proceed to destroyed and consumed her to enhanced himself for his final battle with Rion. Probably, what remained of her data are deleted with Ash and Rion by Pat at the end of the game. The latter also says humanity is now able to delete dangerous programs like Dorothy, implying there is no more chance for the evil A.I. to torment the world again. - Dorothy is, with little doubt, the most evil villain of Galerians franchise, committing several horrible actions, killing countless people, abusing her own sentients creations and without absolutely no remorse and never have suffered something horrible or forced by something else : she did what she did because she wanted to do it, and because she was not able to stand to not be a god and to not be the ruler of the world. Category:Females Category:Antagonists